Diaries Hold Many A Secret
by Son or Daughter of Mom or Dad
Summary: AU "Oh...my...God." Alfred stared at the screen in shock "My brother is gay."
1. Chapter 1

Diaries hold many a secrets

**Hello…this is my first attempt at Hetalia fanfics…please tear it apart! I need criticism. And I also need good reviews…now…this is an Alfred X Matthew story with a bit of FrUk, and maybe others to come. Disclaimer Is now…I own nothing.**

_This font is for cyber entrees_

**This font is for thoughts**

This font is for emphasis

Alfred flopped on his bed, ruffling the sheets and bedding to mold around his slim figure. He grunted in exasperation, he was old enough to be at that party last night! He didn't know that that illegal Cuban asshole Ismael, had brought pot_, _who the hell brings marijuana to a fucking party! Ismael that's who, now both of his fathers were pissed off at him! Did they forget that Matthew, his twin brother, was there also! He was the one who got drunk. He was the one that was now being pampered by his fathers. However, Alfred was now grounded from the following: Driving, Calling, Television, Dating, Texting, Partying, and the worst of all…his favorite food…McDonald's!

"Why do they treat himlike a god! I'm the fucking hero!" Alfred called slamming his fist on the wall

"Alfred! Don't bang on the wall!" His dad, Arthur, ordered from downstairs.

Alfred inhaled, exceedingly annoyed, and growled as he heard the door to his and Matthew's conjoined room open.

"A-Al…Can I come in?"

Alfred grunted as a response and the wavy blonde entered the room. He stood in front of their desk, and, inhaling a breath, said "I-I want to apologize for getting you into so much trou-"

"Don't." Alfred told his brother, who was still gently rubbing his left temple, "The damage is done, and your apologies won't help at all."

Matthew felt horrible, and not just because of the splitting feeling of his first hangover, but because he caused his brother to get into trouble. A moment of silence followed afterwards, with the occasional glance at the other. That awkward silence was interrupted as Alfred said "You're their favorite you know."

Matthew was about to respond, until the taller male continued, "I mean…look at it! They get you whatever you want, they will do anything for you, Papa even left work to help you today! Now there's this whole affair…look at the facts."

Matthew sighed and told him, "They love us equally."

"I never said they didn't," Alfred cleared, "I just said that they treat you better because you seem so fragile."

Matthew froze as he heard this, ignoring the splitting pain stemming from his forehead, he turned to his brother and asked "Why does everyone think I'm fragile!"

"Because of your appearance." Alfred told him shifting on his bed.

"What do you mean Al?" Matthew asked, a little bit annoyed at the thought that everyone found him 'fragile'

Alfred sighed and got up from his bed with a little effort, he walked over to the computer and logged on saying, "Find out for yourself Mattie…I am in trouble and I'm gonna work on my history homework."

Matthew sighed and left the room, leaving Alfred on the computer.

Alfred smirked as he saw his brother leave, and, with a quick check to see if anyone was around and a small applaud on his acting skills (even if he was actually a little mad that he was grounded), dragged the cursor to the 'Matthew Williams' button on the login page. He sniggered and quickly typed in Matthew's password of 'Kumajirou' He still wasn't sure why his brother was so obsessed with that stuffed bear he had gotten him four their fourth birthday. He shook the thought off as he searched through his brother's cyber belongings. He scoured the computer until a Microsoft word document caught his eye. It was labeled 'My Diary' the snooping American grinned as he saw this and clicked on it.

He grunted as he saw the box saying 'Please insert your password' He pondered on it knowing his brother wasn't stupid enough to put the same password twice. He smiled as he typed in the word 'Pancakes' then glared at the screen as the 'access denied'. He thought about it again and, with a smirk, he typed in 'Maple' and grinned as he was in.

"I am awesome!" He proclaimed in a very heroic pose

He looked at the bottom of the screen to see how many pages it had and smiled as he saw it only had eleven, "Must be a pretty new diary." Alfred said as he read a random line.

_Dear Diary, May, 7__th__, 2010_

_Today I saw Tino again we hung out today and went to the movies to watch 'Under the Tuscan Sun' It was pretty good the main character, Frances Mayes, played by Diane Lane, reminded me a bit of Al…while her best friend, Patti, played by Sandra Oh, reminded me of myself a bit and my…'predicament' well going on. After the movie we went to his 'friend's house, where Tino shocked me a bit by suddenly proclaiming that he was gay and introduced me to his boyfriend, Berwald. Who actually lived in that house. Berwald was a bit…intimidating to say the least, he didn't say much. But I could tell that he loved Tino and that he felt the same way…I wish I had that kind of relationship, but, compared to Al…I'm all but invisible. Anyway back to the subject, everything was fine and dandy until…until I went for a sleep over yesterday. Okay…it was fun…until I walked in on the two of them were having…uh…sex…they weren't even in a position I could recognize, Berwald was wrapped around Tino and he kept thrusting into his…uhm…butt, Tino's moans were filling the room and I could feel my cheeks flush, like they are now, and my little 'friend'…uhm…yeah...I left after that and in the morning apologized and left Well that's all I have time to write for now because my brother just got home and I don't want him to find out. _

"Oh…my…god." Alfred said in shock, staring at the screen. He blushed as he noticed that he too was a little aroused at the thought. "W-wait," he began, "Does that mean…I am too?" Alfred sighed, knowing he was at least bisexual, and quickly made a copy of the file, saving it onto a thumb drive, and closed the computer as he leaned in the chair, still slightly hard and with a very visible sensation on his cheeks.

"Alfred, le dîner est prêt!" His Papa, Francis, called from downstairs.

Alfred sighed and tried to translate his Papa's native tongue, he new some, not as much as Mattie, but in his state of mind, it was quickly becoming hard to think.

"Alfred get down here the bloody dinner is ready!" '**Thank you Dad!**' He inwardly thought as he got up to get some food, he sighed in relief as his erection was steadily becoming soft, even if it was gone by the time he got downstairs, he new his Papa would know…he had an eye for when someone had an erection or were just finished having sex…he was just that pervy.

** Please Review and give me ideas for stuff…I will need it! Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews and the comments…I think I am a little over zealous with this whole Hetalia thing. I actually kind of like it. Sorry if you think it's bad or if it's OOC…or well…yeah…here's chapter Two btw sorry for all the grammatical errors last chapter, also sorry for not rereading it to make sure it wasn't shit…which it was...purely shit. **

Diaries hold many a secrets

"Olen niin pahoillani muutama päivä sitten Matthew! Anna anteeksi!" Tino begged speaking in his own tongue. Matthew sighed, as he knew this would happen and, with a slight blush of remembrance of the events that happened a few days ago, told him, "Tino…I speak English and, to an extent, French…not Finnish."

Tino inhaled and, this time in English, repeated "I am so sorry about a few days back Matthew! Please forgive us!"

Matthew swallowed, still not able to look the smaller Finnish man in the eye after seeing him...like that, and said "There's nothing to apologize about…I should have knocked."

Tino sighed and said "Su feels bad too…he feels like he ruined two friendships at once, yours and his, and yours and mine."

Matthew chuckled at that and assured his friend "Tell him we're still friends…I've just…seen you guys during sex."

The both of them felt their cheeks flush and, after a small moment of awkward silence, Matthew stuttered, "L-let's j-just…forget that ever happened."

Tino looked towards the floor and nodded, saying "O-Oka-OOF!"

"Matt! How've you been I haven't seen you in forever! Have you missed the awesome me!"

Matthew sighed as he helped Tino up from the floor and asked "Gil…what are you doing here I thought you were arrested for disturbing the peace?"

Gilbert smirked and wrapped his arms around the two young men then, with a wink, said "Parole babe! It's a beautiful thing…speaking of beautiful things what are you doing today? Wanna go with the awesome me to go fu-"

"Gil! Please there're people around!" Matthew cried, clasping his hands around the mouth of the silver haired man.

Gilbert chuckled and opened his mouth allowing his tongue to slip out and taste Matthew's hand, which the blonde quickly retracted and started to wipe on his red sweatshirt as he hollered "That is so gross!"

Tino sighed and asked, "What did you do that for Gilbert?"

Gilbert grinned and said "Feel flattered now you have my awesome spit on your hand!"

Matthew glared at the taller man and kicked his shin swiftly, smiling as he quickly clutched his leg in pain, "What the hell was that for dammit!" The pained man asked looking up to the Canadian.

Matthew sighed and asked "Do you want me to repeat the list? You hurt Tino, you interrupt, you _licked my hand_, and it goes on."

The Finnish boy giggled slightly and said "You're a great friend though Gil…if that's any consolation."

Matthew sighed and asked "Can we go to class now? We're going to be-" He was interrupted due to the bell, the blonde sighed and finished, "We are late."

The three scrambled to get to class, hoping that they weren't too late.

~OoOoO~KOLKOLKOLKOL~OoOoO~

"Eh? What the heck do you mean I can't eat!"

Ivan, better known as Doctor Braginski, smiled and told him "There will be no eating in my classroom Alfred. You understand, da?"

Alfred glared at the Russian teacher but nodded anyway and, though with slight pain, stood up and threw away his hamburger. Ivan smiled and complimented him by saying, "Ah good boy! You wouldn't want to be in detention? Right?"

The blonde shivered as he looked at his teacher's smiling, albeit eerily, face. He couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated and, with a bit of disdain present in his voice, said "Yes Iva- D-DOCTOR BRAGINSKI!"

Ivan's threatening aura, and his murderous smile, caused Alfred to stutter and to use the formality. The Russian smiled satisfied with his student's frantic behavior and, returned to the board. Alfred sighed and, with a grumble of, "Fucking Russian asshole." he leaned back into his chair, despaired over the loss of his favorite food, which he had to sneak under his dad's nose to obtain.

**'Is my brother…really gay? ****Just**** because he wrote he was aroused by two men having sex…does that mean he is gay too?' **Alfred asked himself mentally, paying little to no attention to those around him. He shook his head at the thought and, with an obviously nervous smile and a trembling hand behind his head, continued to think **'B-but if that were true then I would be gay too!'**

He laughed out loud nervously and, with his entire class staring at him, asked "W-what?"

He was confused as his entire class, save for Ivan who was staring at him and smiling eerily, was laughing (at him obviously). With a sigh he quickly went back to taking down the biology notes Ivan had previously written for them.

And then the phone rang, causing Ivan, who was standing right next to it, to answer. "Da?" He asked

After a moment of conversation between the two, Ivan hung up his side and announced, "Alfred…please go to the front office, Yao-Yao needs to talk to you ."

"Eh?" Alfred asked confused, not knowing the reason he had gotten into trouble again, then quickly face-palmed as he remembered **'Did he really just call professor Yao…Yao-Yao! Gutsy, I must admit.'**

"Must I repeat? You heard me, da? So go." Ivan said from behind his desk staring at the blonde.

Alfred glared at the Russian, who smiled at him and started to darkly chant a stream of "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol." Alfred got the point and quickly left, leaving his classmates to the living Satan that was Ivan Braginski.

~OoOoO~KOLKOLKOLKOL~OoOoO~

"Gil quit bugging Tino!" Matthew ordered softly, glaring slightly at the silver haired Prussian. The taller man's arm was wrapped around the smaller Finnish man, and his captive was struggling to get free, with a laugh, Gilbert proclaimed "Ha! No way, I bet Tin-tin enjoys being touched by the awesome me!"

"I don't!" Tino called, still squirming around in Gilbert's grip with a blush present on his face. Said Prussian was chuckling at the smaller male's actions, and said "Oh Tin-tin, you don't have to be embarrassed! We all know you like me!"

"I d-do not!" The restrained Finnish man flustered, continuing his squirming.

Matthew glared at The Prussian and asked "Please let go of Tino, Gil."

Ignoring Matthew, Gilbert looked slyly at the blonde, still in his grasp, and, with a poke to the chest, asked "Okay…then if not me, who do you like? Hm?"

Tino's eyes went wide for a moment. He turned his head slightly to stare at the Prussian and asked "W-why do you want to know?"

Gilbert grinned, knowing he struck a cord and, releasing the Finn, asked "So you do like someone…but who?"

Tino sighed and told him "T-that's none of your business!"

Gilbert laughed at his accusation and, after elbowing him playfully, said "Of course it is! I wanna know the man I'm up against!"

The smaller blonde blushed and, with a disgruntled sigh, went back to his seat. "Am I really that invisible!" The dejected Matthew sighed, laying his head on the table

"Lovino!" The teacher called

"Here! Oi Antonio! Quit it!"

"Ludwig!"

"Here!"

"Raivis!"

"H-here."

Matthew sighed, knowing his name was skipped and thought, somewhat depressed, **'Yeah…yeah I am.'**

**Thank you for all the reviews and thanks for reading I will try to update every week…maybe sooner. BTW I am still floored you people like this shit…because it sucks…anyways…The reason Natalia isn't there is cause she's in another class. Sorry for all the fail. I'm off for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait…my internet was down, but I will update a lot sooner now since summer break is nearing (for me that is) and I am sorry for the grammatical errors in the entirety of my story it isn't very good and my writing isn't very good. That and I have had writer's block for a while (still do a bit) so sorry if it's fail (WHICH. IT. WILL. BE.) BTW sorry for fail lemon…this was my first time.**

"You've gone bloody mad you dolt- Don't you dare touch me ther- Guh! God damn it Francis you bloody wanker! Quit i-IIIT!~"

"Ah vous êtes très sensible ici, non?"

"Damn it Francis, you know I hate it when you speak in French-aaah!"

The French man sniggered and, with another flick of the smaller man's head, asked "Would you like me to stop, Mon amour?"

The trembling Englishman shook his head violently and exclaimed "Fuck you!"

Francis chuckled and asked, with a slight smile on his face, "It should-is-the other way around…non?"

"AAAH! Francis please!" Arthur pleaded, moaning in pure euphoria as his lover's fingers intruded his body.

"Please what?" Francis asked, rubbing his lovers' inside while at the same time stroking the smaller man's erected cock.

Arthur's lip curled in pleasure as he ordered "Fucking hell-Fuck me Francis!"

Francis smirked and, after a chaste kiss on the lips, murmured "With pleasure."

The Frenchman positioned himself at his lovers' entrance and with a grunt of pleasure, began to penetrate. "Ça fait mal? Voulez-vous que je m'arrête?"

Arthur moaned slightly and, after glaring at the French blonde, asked "How many times have we made love and had me ask you to stop you imbecile? Even our first time when I hated you! Now shut the bloody hell up and let me snog you while you make me yours!"

Francis chuckled and obeyed his lover's wishes and passionately kissed his lover's lip, slowly moving lower until he reached his navel. "Happy, Mon Amour?"

Arthur sighed and, with a nod, began to move on top of his lover's cock. "Ooh Francis!" The filled Englishman moaned "Harder, oh god, fuck me bloody hardeaaAAAAHHH!"

Arthur nearly screamed out in pleasure as his prostate was stimulated and his moans were now muffled as his lover's tongue invaded his mouth, tangoing with his own wet appendage.

"Oh Mon Amour…after so long you still manage to drive me to the brink of insanity!" The Frenchman moaned, continuing to pound violently into his lover. Francis eyed his lovers' neglected cock and, with a smirk, he gently grasped it and began to stroke.

The Brit was in a state of euphoria due to his husband's actions, his nails were digging into the Frenchman's back, not like either of them cared. His lip was swollen and torn from all of their passionate kissing and love making. "Oh god…Francis…I think I am about toOOOOAAA FRANCIS!"

The Brit released as he called, covering the Frenchman's chest in his release, said Frenchman continued thrusting into his lover a few final times until he followed his lover in release.

"Mon Amour…" The spent Francis began "I love y-"

"WE'RE HOME!"

"Bloody hell!" Arthur cursed, quickly removing his lovers' cock from himself with a slight moan and, with a bit of a stumble, ordered "Get dressed Francis!"

Francis sighed and, with a quick nod, got out of the bed and proceeded to dress himself.

~OoOoO~KOLKOLKOLKOL~OoOoO~

"Al, don't you think we should've knocked first?" Matthew asked, walking up the steps to their room.

The American looked at his brother funny and asked "This is our house too remember?"

The blonde Canadian nodded slowly, opening the door to their room while saying "I suppose you're right…hey did you get sent to the office today?"

Alfred looked towards his brother, a bit lost as to how he had known he was told to go to the office, he was confused, something he did not like to be, so he asked, with a nod "How did you know?"

"Hm?" The Canadian began, then shook his head to rethink his brothers' question "Oh," he began, "Bella told me."

"Bella? Oh that Belgian girl who always comes to school wearing cat ears?" Alfred asked in realization of who he was talking about. (A/N-Bella=Belgium, sorry couldn't think of a friend to put in America's class…so I looked up their relationship and…well they're actually pretty close!...OTL sorry I fail)

Matthew nodded and, trying to defend his friend, said "She doesn't wear cat ears all the time."

Alfred nodded in a fashion that practically state 'trust me I know what I'm talking about.' And said "Yeah…she kinda does."

The wavy blonde sighed, knowing his brother was right, and sat down on his bed. "Bonjour mes enfants, comment votre aujourd'hui de jour était-il?" A now fully dressed Francis asked his sons, while leaning on the door.

Matthew sighed, looking at his, partially confused brother and said "Le bon Papa, Al et j'étais à peu près de traiter nos devoirs."

Since Alfred didn't like being confused he was practically in hell right now as the to continued to speak in French. He was fed up, he had to yell out something to get them to stop and use English, they both knew how.

"Shut the bloody hell up and speak in English you bloody wanker!"

The whole room was silent after the American said this, everyone, including the American himself and the Brit who had just appeared beside his husband, again, fully dressed.

"Oh…my…god…Al, you just s-spoke like Dad!" A still stunned Matthew exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Uhm…I-I'm going to go and make some tea." Arthur said, a bit shocked still.

"W-what the fuck just happened!" Alfred exclaimed, more confused than ever.

Frncis shrugged and called out "Wait for me my love!" And followed his husband down the stairs.

Matthew, on the other hand, had stayed and said "Uh…you just spoke in an English accent to get us to stop speaking French…do you always do that when upset?"

"I don't know!" Alfred exclaimed, still trying to get a hold on things.

"Let's just…do our homework." The still shaken Matthew said, taking out his Algebra 2 book.

Alfred nodded and did the same, then the two began their homework in awkward silence.

**Wow…shortest chapter so far…sorry. Uhm…I apologize for the fail lemon, the fail grammar, and the fail…everything…uh…please review…criticism accepted, and craved! **


	4. Chapter 4 ANSorry for the confusion

_**OTL SORRY FOR DOING THAT OH GOD I AM SUCH AN IDIOT PLEASE FORGIVE ME…sorry**_

**Uh in the last chapter Francis asked "Hello my children, how was your day today?" and Matthew responded with "Good, Papa, Al and I were just about to start our homework." Loosely! Sorry if it's bad, all I have is a friend and a translator…so…sorry. And sorry that I haven't updated I just…have been reading really bad books for school OTL they suck…Well chapter 4! **_**Review**_** please!**

** Disclaimer: I own nada~**

"Mattie! Please I need you to do me a _mega_-favor, Pleeease?" The American begged, kneeling in front of his brother. The Canadian blushed at the way his brother was at his feet, and asked "W-what'll you have me do?"

Alfred started to laugh, Matthew, not amused along with being confused, was not happy, asking "What's so funny?"

Alfred's laughter didn't falter as he pointed towards his brother. "What? Me? What's so funny about me?"

The laughing American finally managed a feasible sentence, which was, "W-what you just…said…it made you sound like…like…weird!"

Matthew sighed at his brother's idiotic behavior and asked, trying to get back to the original subject, "So what do I have to do?"

Alfred's laughter died down enough to actually finish "I need you to be me."

"…Eh?"

"I need you to be me for today please!" He asked, taking his brothers' hand, falling to both his knees. Matthew blushed at the way his brother was acting, again, and asked, with a slight stutter, "W-why?"

"Because," He began, standing up, "I promised someone something, and that we would meet somewhere!" Yeah…he totally wasn't being vague…he knew he wasn't.

However Matthew didn't think so and asked, almost face-palming, "Yeah, 'cause _that_ wasn't vague. So tell me _without _being vague." Alfred sighed, scratching the back of his head and said "Okay okay, you see...remember that one girl? Natalia? Well I kinda accidently agreed to go out with her for a date, but it's not real just so she can get her brother jealous."

Matthew facepalmed, grunting at his brothers' stupidity "Why'd you do that Al? You know she's a violent, crazy, and incestuous woman!"

Alfred sighed and asked "Please? I'll be right there! And I know you're friends with her sister! Please!"

Matthew grunted, knowing no matter how much he protested he would inevitably end up doing it. "Fine."

"Yay! You're the best~ Besides today's Saturday!" Alfred exclaimed in a sing-song voice, glomping his brother into a tight hug.

Matthew blushed a bit and sighed, asking "So where am I going to go and when?"

Alfred grinned idiotically "We have to leave now! And it's the international house of panca-"

"Meet you in the car!" Matthew exclaimed, already out of the room and down the stairs.

Alfred chuckled at his brother's response and asked himself "What is so appealing about that place to him?" He shrugged and got to work on what he really wanted to do, he quickly logged onto the computer, using Matthew's account, and went to the file of his interest, Matthew's Diary.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ May 9__th__, 2010_

_ Yesterday Tino, Berwald, and I went to the movies after school, we watched that new movie '__Date Night_' _it was really funny. Berwald and Tino went to the bathroom at the same time when __Steve Carrel__ and __Tina Fey__ started to pole dance and do the sex-robot…I just chuckled. When they came back they were all sweaty and Tino barely sat down and stood still…so I assumed they had sex in the bathroom. Afterwards I told them how inappropriate that was and they apologized, we all laughed after that. Then we went to __Red Robin __and I ordered their bacon burger (it turned out to be pretty good) and they __Chicken Parmigiano Pasta, __it looked good, and it was sweet because they did a __Lady and the Tramp__. When we finished I felt like I was intruding so…I went back home. Al was there and I had heard from Bella that he got into trouble or something up at the office, so when I told him about it, Papa came in and we started talking in French. I guess that annoyed him or something…because he spoke in a British accent…yeah…awkwardness. Then after we silently worked on our Homework…He was so cute~ 3 He was so weird, but funny. Oh crap Dad…bye!_

Alfred sat, staring at the screen in disbelief. Thoughts running amuck through his head, he logged out and shut the computer off. '**What…what is that suppose to mean?'**

He grunted and banged his head against the desk "This shit is so confusing!"

"What is?"

Alfred froze as his brother's voice basically tore through him, he turned slightly to face him and asked "What are you doing here? I thought you would wait for me in the car?"

Matthew sighed and said "You realize that was almost twenty-five minutes ago?" He pointed to the clock and looked at his brother.

Alfred looked at the clock and said "Oh sorry! I was checking my email and I lost track of time! Hurry! We'll be late!"

Matthew laughed and said "Fine, Fine…let's go."

Alfred faked a smile, hoping his brother didn't notice, which he didn't, and the two ran out of the room. The single thought, heading into his mind over and over, '**Is my brother…in love with…me?'**

~OoOoO~KOLKOLKOLKOL~OoOoO~

"Al…I feel stupid." Matthew complained squirming in the clothes that his brother had put him in.

"Hey that's not funny! It took a lot to get you to look like me you know!" Alfred exclaimed; miffed as to how his brother basically called him stupid.

"Al…what am I supposed to do?" Matthew asked, worried "What if she sees through this?"

"Relax! Mattie! You'll do fine! Besides she'll see through it within ten seconds of you saying hi." Alfred said, smiling.

Matthew sighed "That makes me feel better."

Alfred laughed and pointed towards Natalia who was sitting down on a booth in the far corner of the restaurant, staring idly out the window, eyebrows furrowed. He grinned and whispered, pushing Matthew up, while trying to stay out of sight of the Belarusian girl, "Go get'er Mattie!"

Said Canadian grumbled slightly then, after a breath, walked over to the booth where the Platinum-blonde was sitting.

"Hey Nat! Your hero has arrived!" Matthew exclaimed, fully in character.

Alfred's eyes widened as he watched his brother fluidly adapt to his attitude, helll if he didn't know any better he would've thought that actually was him! Matthew sounded, acted, and looked almost exactly like him. He would exclaime the right things that Alfred would say at the right times.

Natalia actually looked convinced that he actually was Alfred! Then…the impossible…became possible.

Matthew, instead of ordering his favorite thing, Maple pancakes, he ordered three hamburgers…Alfred himself didn't even know that they were served here! He then engulfed them in a very Alfred-like fashion. Alfred stared at him in pure shock, watching him eat his food made him hate being grounded all the more. His stomach grumbled and he groaned "Fuck it!" And stealthily snuck out of the restaurant to go buy a burger at _McDonald's_, his dad would never know, right?

Alfred Walked down the street and entered the only _McDonald's_ in town, right next to _Starbucks_ and a Hair Cut Salon that he didn't know the name of.

He walked into the restaurant and looked around to see a line already forming by the cash register, he had made it to the lunch rush.

"Mhm…thought so."

Alfred froze as the voice rang through his ears, the voice of his Father.

**International House of Pancakes – IHOP .Nice…shortest chapter followed by the longest chapter, sorry for the failure-ness~ The next chapter I am working on already so it should be up soon…OTL I fail sorry…this story is pure fail. Uhm…Review please…Criticism is WANTED! XD …Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the confusion last chapter OTL I didn't mean to do it! Uh…yeah…Read, Review, Criticize, and flamers are welcome! Uhm…enjoy! Chapter…Five? Yeah…CHAPTER FIVE!~ XD OTL forgeev ma grammarz! I can'tz help eet! OTL…**

**Diaries hold many a Secret**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did the world would be a living hell…**

"D-Dad? What a-are you doing here?" The nervous American asked averting his eyes from his father's glare.

Arthur was tapping his feet, his glare slicing through him like a sword to a piece of hay. "Should I be asking you that?" He asked glare never removed from his son.

Alfred smiled nervously, still avoiding eye contact. "So," The Brit began, "Care to explain? And don't give me your bull-shit!"

People were now staring and parents were covering their children's ears from the Brit's foul mouth. Alfred's face flushed as he felt their stares and whispered "Dad…not. Not."

"Why the hell not now? You disobey me on a regular basis! I tell you to turn, you turn left, just to piss me off! I'm sick of it! I am your bloody Father! Not your bloody maid! You constantly Shit all over me! Why aren't you like your brother a nice, quiet, respectful boy instead of this! This rebellious little son of a bi-"

Alfred stared wide-eyed as his parent said that, comparing him to his brother, that was the last straw, "Shut the fuck up!" He hollered, interrupting him, "Do not compare me to Matthew! I am Alfred F. Jones! Not Matthew fucking Williams! Leave me the fuck alone you homosexual jackass!"

The whole restaurant was silent, every patron and employee was staring in pure shock at the pair, save for a couple of children playing with _Shrek 3 _toys. Arthur stared off into the distance, frozen in shock. Alfred could feel a prickling on the corner of his eyes and spun on his heel and ran out of the fast food restaurant.

~OoOoO~KOLKOLKOLKOL~OoOoO~

Matthew sighed plopping himself on his bed, exhausted, the date had gone well, but with Alfred gone, with the keys, he had to walk home…all twelve miles…and he was tired, he hardly even noticed when his brother had come in, but he did.

"Where were you?" He asked a bit agitated at his brother

Alfred ignored him and threw a suitcase on top of his bed. "Where are you going?" He asked starting to get worried, again he was ignored.

Alfred began to pack his belongings, completely ignoring his twin. Matthew stared at him as he moved back in forward as he packed, waiting, hoping, for an answer.

"Al?"

Again he was ignored, His brother too busy to pay him any mind, and being infuriated didn't help either.

"…A-Al?..."

The American quickened his pace of packing and soon he was finished, slamming the overstuffed bag shut. Matthew couldn't take it anymore; he was being ignored for the last time by this brother, "Al! Answer me god dammit!"

The American turned his head, staring at his brother, with little emotion present shown on his face, an unusual scene for Matthew, causing him to freeze, and begin blushing. Alfred looked at him and asked, placing his bag on the floor, "What?"

The Canadian was still taken aback by the lack of the vibrant emotions that were usually on his brother's face that he almost didn't respond…almost. "W-where are you going?"

"Somewhere."

Matthew swallowed, suddenly nervous as he heard his brother's rather cold voice, "Where somewhere…a-and…why? For how long?"

"Why do you care?" Alfred asked, his face shifting a bit to show a small amount of anger in his eyes.

Matthew didn't know the answer to the question himself, he scratched the back of his head, nervousness taking him by the throat. Alfred glared at him and asked "Can't answer can you? Well I'm sick of you bloody lot! All of you miserable homosexual twats are aggravating me! I don't even bloody care I'm talking in a Bloody British accent anymore! So have a jolly good life you lot of pansies!"

Matthew watched as his brother ran out the door in silence, tears rolling down his eyes. "A-Alfred…" He sobbed tears coming faster, causing his eyes to swell. He sniffed and lay on his bed, crying his heart out, until he gently lulled to sleep.

~OoOoO~KOLKOLKOLKOL~OoOoO~

_Dear Diary,_

_ May 10__th__, 2010_

_ Yesterday Al left the house, he was acting all weird…I don't really know what happened but I'm going to find out! Something must've happened while I was in IHOP with Natalia! I'll ask Papa if he knows…you know…after he's done with Dad…I really don't feel like typing…bye. _

~OoOoO~KOLKOLKOLKOL~OoOoO~

_Dear Diary,_

_ May 23__rd__, 2010_

_ I think I'm beginning to get what's going on…I think Dad and Al got into some sort of fight at McDonald', that's all I know…OTL it's been what?...Two weeks? Just about and this is all I know! I figured it out accidently! Dad was talking to Papa and I overheard it! But I didn't get all of it! Dad is also starting to get real depressed, he hasn't slept or had sex with Papa…the both of us are starting to worry…for the two of them…bye I have to go._

~OoOoO~KOLKOLKOLKOL~OoOoO~

_Dear Diary,_

_ May 30__th__, 2010_

_ Dad's even worse now, the last time I saw him was almost a week ago, and when I did see him he looked really depressed, whatever happened is really eating him up. Poor Papa…he looks like he's in sex withdrawal…I hope Al comes home soon, otherwise something may happen to our family. Tino, Berwald, Gil, his brother, Ludwig, and his brother's boyfriend, Feliciano came here today, to try to cheer me up. Gil introduced the two to me even if I vaguely knew them already. They were sweet I really appreciate them coming over, y'know…until Gil tried to hit on me. Then I made him leave but stayed because he apologized, Tino and Berwald had brought me a very kind gift to try to lift my spirits, it was a sweater with the Canadian flag on it and a fifty dollar gift card to build-a-bear! I was so happy but in the pit of my stomach I still felt like hurling, I thanked them and they all are sleeping over. Bye! Gil's leaning over my shoulder now trying to read it._

~OoOoO~KOLKOLKOLKOL~OoOoO~

_ Dear Diary,_

_ June 12__th__, 2010_

_ Sorry for not posting for a while I guess I've just been swamped at school and well…sorry. People are starting to notice me more ever since Al left, but I want to be unnoticed again! What happens when Al comes home! Sorry…I've been out of it since a last month. I think I know the answer to Al's question before he left…maybe. But it's not an option, at all! I saw Dad yesterday, he looks emaciated and really pale, Papa and I practically shoved the food down his throat. He didn't talk throughout the entire thing; he just ate, went to the bathroom, and locked himself back in his room. As soon as he left, Papa burst into a fit of tears, I just held him as he did. He told me "I hate this…when is Alfred coming back?" He hasn't even spoken in French since Al left. I asked him to please tell him what happened, and…he told me. It made me mad and I yelled at both of my parents. I almost immediately regretted it. I called Tino, Berwald, everyone, and asked if they would join me in searches. They agreed and we planned that the first search would be on June 19__th__, only because Tino, Berwald, and their family had to go. And Gil and his brother had to help out there cousin Roderich. So…I'm going to sleep. Bye. _

_ ~OoOoO~KOLKOLKOLKOL~OoOoO~_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ June 19__th__, 2010_

_ Well our first search was unsuccessful, though we did gain another person to help, Kiku Honda, He said he's Al's friend and that he wanted to help us out, the six of us agreed almost immediately, the more there are of us, the better the chances are of finding Al. We are going to go out every day until we find him, which I hope is soon, Papa and Dad are both depressed because of Al. Dad was admitted into the hospital yesterday, after Papa broke the door to their bedroom down and found him unconscious, Papa hasn't left his side since. I bought him a gift, it is a little green bunny doll I found, it was cute because it has wings, I hope he get's better. _

~OoOoO~KOLKOLKOLKOL~OoOoO~

_ Dear Diary,_

_ June 20__th__, 2010_

_ I think I know, for certain, the answer to Al's question. And I hope I can tell him, that I…I am in love with him. I know it is…well…not very…accepted…but I do, I am in love with my brother. OTL Papa most likely already knows. How am I supposed to tell him? Can I even do it? What'll he say? I mean…I don't even think he's…uh…like me...you know…gay. Oh god. I have got to stop…I sound corny and idiotic. Well…let me get to the news, today, when we searched, we split into groups…and we got a lead! We'll follow it tomorrow. Dad's doctor said he was in stable condition. We are all glad, but Papa still wont leave his side, Tino found it kind of cute and Kiku muttered something about 'Tsundere' and something else…I really wasn't paying attention. Well…I'm going to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow…I can't get Al off of my mind though…maybe I'll brush up on my history. _

~OoOoO~KOLKOLKOLKOL~OoOoO~

_Dear Diary,_

_ June 29__th__, 2010_

_ Sorry for not writing on an entree in a while, I know I promised to update before but I've had to sleep at Tino's for awhile. But Papa came home when the doctor assured us that Dad will survive, and also that he would call the police if he were to lie naked in his bed again…needless to say…Papa's not allowed there unless it's urgent. We searched again, but with no luck…remember that lead? It was a dead end, Kiku, however said that he thought he saw him, and that he chased him, but it turned out it wasn't him. We were all a little depressed at his story. God, Papa is telling me to go to bed because he knows I get up at 5:00 am and look for Al 'til 12:00 pm then eat, then continue searching until 7:00 pm. I guess I should listen to him…but…I can't stop thinking about Al! OH FUCK BYE! DAD JUST RICK-ROLLED ME TO FORCE ME TO GO TO BED! OTL. Bye._

~OoOoO~KOLKOLKOLKOL~OoOoO~

_ Dear Diary,_

_ June 30__th__, 2010_

_ My birthday is tomorrow…I completely forgot because I was looking for Al! It wasn't until Tino and Berwald handed me a small gift and sang happy birthday, (they kinda apologized after because they wouldn't be able to be there.) I thanked and forgave them (naturally OTL maybe Al was right I am to innocent and soft…) Well…I kinda don't want to have a party…(ever since I was little Al and I have had our birthday conjoined. Leading everyone to believe that the two of us are twins…we aren't people! We have totally different birthdays! July 4__th__ and July 1__st__!) I am going to be searching for Al (no matter how many people want to see me) so are Kiku, Ludwig, Feli, Feli's brother Lovino, Lovino's boyfriend Antonio, and Gil. So…here's hoping. _

~OoOoO~KOLKOLKOLKOL~OoOoO~

Alfred sighed as he walked along the side of the street, alone; his backpack was now getting soaked as the rain poured on top of him, not to mention his clothes. **'C'mon! It's summer! What the fuck rain!' **He thought glaring at the sky, actually the date since he left the safety of his house had escaped his mind a while ago, and his cell phone had died nine days prior, he was basically stranded in a foreign country. He was alone. He hated that fact, but he couldn't let his Dad beat him in this battle! He wouldn't lose this war!

"Excuse me sir…do you have the date and time?" He asked an Arabic looking man, he looked about forty-seven, he had stubble on his chin, he wore a long green coat, had a black-plain umbrella, brown slacks, knee-high boots, a tan scarf, and a red fez, and he also had a weird white mask cover his face. Alfred shrugged thinking it was the 'cosplay' that his friend Kiku had explained to him.

The man that Alfred had nicknamed "Phantom", due to his Phantom of the Opera look, nodded and checked his phone, then after a second of silence due to him trying to find out, he said "Oh it is July 1st, and it's 2: 38pm right now.

Alfred's eyes widened slightly, but he thanked the man and walked off. He knew that it was His brothers' birthday. He swallowed, guilt building in him, he felt horrible. Because of his stupidity and stubbornness, he would be missing his brother's date of birth! And he knew it! He sniffed, knowing that he was crying, but he didn't care, now that he knew that this stupid battle would hurt his brother. He sighed, rubbing both of his temples and grimacing, then asked himself "What do I do?"

"Depends on what you want to do!"

…**^ that was part one of a two part chapter event the next'll come sometime today. You two are totally twins Matthew…because then you'd be older than Alfred…and that is…NO. 3 Oh BTW sorry for the inconsistencies of using twins and then saying they aren't it was supposed to be that Even I, the author, thinks of them as twins~ when Matt thinks they aren't. They totally are. Sorry for the Horrible shit~ OTL review please. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTHEW! (and to a lesser importance~ Congrats Canada for another year of independence~) BTWAGAIN~ Sorry for the epic fail! Epic fail and OOC sorry! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well Here's Part Two~ Enjoy, review P.S. Sorry for Matt seeming a bit OOC last chapter but i guess he likes to spill his heart out to his comp (LIKE MEE~~~~~) also Al and Matt are OOC a bit in thee chapters on purpose…sorry if you don't like it but…sorry. Please review this chapter! **

"Huh? Who are you?" Alfred asked staring at the women that was standing under an umbrella, she wore plain jeans, and had on his school uniform, which he never wears.

"Come on you don't remember me?" She asked him, as she brushed her long, light brown hair from her face, revealing green eyes, along with a flower on the right side of her head.

Alfred stared at her, trying to see if he could remember, "Well," he began, "nope sorry not a clue!"

The woman face-palmed and asked "Remember the yaoi epidemic of last ye-"

"Oh, now I remember you! Hey Codename: Hungary!" He exclaimed finally remembering her, "Or…what was it?...Elizaveta Hérderváry?"

She smiled and asked "Call me Elizaveta. Or…no you can call me Elizaveta. So what did you wanna do?"

Alfred blushed slightly and asked "Can we walk and talk, look the rain is clearing."

Elizaveta shrugged and the two began to walk. "So what's up?" She asked, putting away her umbrella.

Alfred sighed and said "It's a long story."

The Hungarian shrugged and said "I've got time."

Alfred sighed and asked "Would you mind the short-short version?"

Elizaveta sighed, but nodded and Alfred began, "Okay, I left home 'cause dad and I got into a fight and I've been living out here for…what…two months? Give or take a couple weeks. I know that they've been tailing me for a while, I'm sure Kiku almost saw me before."

"Then," The brunette began after a moment of contemplation, "What do you want to do?"

Alfred sighed and shrugged, saying "I want to get my brother a gift 'cause today's his birthday, and it's always been my goal to make each year even more special than the last!"

Elizaveta stared at him as he proclaimed this, then, soon after, a wicked and somewhat perverse smile quickly slithered onto her face, causing Alfred to back away a little bit and chuckle nervously, "W-what's up with the…uh…smile?"

"You're in love with your brother? Aren't you?"

Alfred froze, the question ripping through him like a back saw to a pig corpse. (A/N- Sorry but…uh…ever watch Sherlock Holmes? The new one? If you have you know what I mean if not…you will…you WEEL) "Ha! I knew it! I'm right O.M.G. I gotta tell Kiku!"

Alfred sighed, was he in love with his brother? Was he? "Elizaveta…I'm not even sure if I do lo-"

"Do you want him to be happy?"

Alfred, not seeing where this was going, nodded answering "Yes, but-"

"Do you get hot thinking about him sometimes?"

"No."

"Do you feel weird around him sometimes?"

Alfred, finally realizing nodded silently, which caused the yaoi crazed fangirl to smile, honestly this time, and say "Yup, you're in love with him! Before you ask how-"

"Alright…I admit it I'm in love with him! But what am I suppose to do? I think he's gay…but I dunno if he would like to be a hero's damsel!"

"Come with me you self-centered hero phenatic." Elizaveta ordered, grabbing Alfred's arm and starting to move off at a brisk pace.

"Where are we going? And hey!" Alfred inquired, not even bothering to put up a struggle.

"Didn't you say it's Matthew's birthday? Well I'll help you get him a present he'll never forget!" The Hungarian had an evil gleam in her eyes, causing Alfred to scream in fear, as they entered a store, and with Elizaveta leading, the result could only be disastrous…well…for Alfred.

~OoOoO~KOLKOLKOLKOL~OoOoO~

"Matthew checking in…uhm…has anyone spot him yet?" Matthew asked quietly, he was getting tired from searching all day, and though he wouldn't give up until he found him, he still needed sleep.

"No, sorry Matthew-san, Lovino-kun, Antonio-san and I haven't seen anything. But we herd from Francis-san that Arthur-kun is actually doing better, and the hospital dropped the charges against him. " Kiku stated through the walkie talkies they had bought to help them communicate.

"That's great! So where's Papa?"

"The hospital."

"Great…Feli…did you guys see anything yet?"

"Ve~ Lud, GilGil, and I haven't either Matt, sorry." Feliciano apologized, sounding on the verge of tears.

"It's fine Feli." Matthew assured, trying to calm the young Italian down, and succeeding. "So no one has seen him?" He asked trying once more in an attempt to locate his brother.

A stream of 'no's came through the walkie talkie, causing Matthew to sigh and say "Go home guys…we'll look again tomorrow, the sun's going home…thank you for looking with me."

Matthew shut his walkie talkie off and shoved it down his pocket, "Why does so much happen in so little time?" He asked himself, then turned to go home. But everything went dark.

~OoOoO~KOLKOLKOLKOL~OoOoO~

[Alfred's POV]

I can't see anything I'm fucking blindfolded and I feel like my chest is being suffocated with something. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that bitch Elizaveta! She leaves me like this tied up, to a seat, and goes to do whatever the fuck she does! What the hell? It must've been twenty minutes before she came back. She put something, that sounded really heavy, in the back seat then she asked me "Do you guys still live in the same place?"

I nodded but told her "I am not going back there!"

I heard her chuckle a bit and ask "So you want to hurt your brother?" Damn, she was right.

I slowly shook my head, not really wanting to agree to be doing this. I can feel her grin, it sends shivers down my spine. That creepy bitch. Why do I get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen?

"Then you two are going home!" She exclaimed, making a hard right and causing my head to bang into the window.

"Ow! Dammit! That hurt! And what about our Father's! You know you'll have to explain this to them! Oh my- This is kidnapping!" I yelled trying to get her to stop the car

"No," She began, "this…is a prime opportunity to return a long lost son to his beloved family. Don't you worry about Francis and Arthur are in the hospital-"

"What! Why!"

"Cool off. I have no idea I just overheard him talking."

"Him who?"

"Our newly awoken passenger."

"Huh?"

"A-Al?"

"M-Matthew!"

**Cliché ain't it? Sorry…Happy birthday Matthew for this one day we know you exist, I'll try to post later BTW next chapter will be placed on July 2, 2010 even though I most likely won't be able to post then BTW sorry for it's shortness…but hey you got a longer one last time so…sorry…please review.**


End file.
